My Gift
by PrincessPeKa
Summary: Valentine fic. Jack takes his girl to Central Park and gives her roses and chocolates, But Chocolates gift is way different... but still beautiful.Do you know what this gift is? Fluff Stuff.Please Read and Review!


**Well, I wanted to write a little Valentine's Day but I thought I'd be better if I write a Newsies Valentine's Day Story. No, I don't own Newsie cries and I don't own Jack... I wish I would but no, I don't. I partially own Chocolates.

* * *

**"So where are we going' Jack?" Chocolates asked him sweetly. "The last Valentine was so cute!" Chocolates looked beautiful too that morning, her hair was the exact colour of chocolates, so long, down to her waist, it was adorably combed in long, soft curls. Her cheeks looked pinker, her eyes looked bluer, she was certainly happier than any other day.

"Are ya askin' what I'm planning for us?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what are we doing' today?"

Jack just smiled and looked at his girl; the he looked at a picnic basket and looked at Chocolates back again.

"Look"

"Picnic?" Jack just nodded. "Really Jackie? Oh, I love it!"

"I'm glad ya do... so are we going ta Central Park or not?"

"Yeah, sure"

The couple left their apartment and ran to Central Park. Jack looked at Chocolates and found a beautiful detail in her dress; he was fascinated of how Chocolates had completely changed her simple white dress and made it absolutely charming with a red ribbon around her small waist. When they were about to arrive, a boy came close to them, he was selling roses.

"Buy a rose, mistah?" the little boy asked.

"A rose, doll?" Jack asked

"Yeah... I'd love one!" Chocolates answered.

"Soooo... Mistah I have so many possible costumahs!"

"Gimme not one... 10"

"Yay!" the little boy was so happy because he had sold most of his roses; this was the only day of the year when he could sell a lot.

"Thank you" she jumped and hugged him.

"Does that make ya happy?"

"Oh, dear... Sure it does!"

Finally, they sat down in the grass and Jack started to take out everything from his basket. He looked deeply and lovingly at her, she just smiled back.

"So... wanna see what I brought?"

"Do I? "Her blue eyes widened

"Yes deah... ya do." He smiled back. Jack opened the basket and took out a red-shaped box of chocolates. Jack opened the box and handed it to Chocolates.

"For me?"

"Because you love chocolates, Chocolates" they both laugh at this redundancy

"How redundant" she joked. "Thanks for the Chocolates, Jackie" she takes the chocolates, eats one and leaves the rest beside her. Jack looked at her again; he didn't know what she was going to do. In a sudden movement, Chocolates jumped to Jack, making him fall to his back in the grass, kissing him wildly, hungrily, surprising Jack. She has never kissed him like that before. He just kissed back the woman lying in top of him with the same passion and eagerness.

"Oh..." Jack held her hand. "I love you."

"I love ya too Jack."

Chocolates sat up, but she kept glancing at her husband, he had been her husband for the last month. She loved him so much and she always tried to tell Jack about her feeling and this girl always found the right way to do it. Jack adored her too; he loved to surprise her, with kisses, chocolates. He spoiled his wife a lot. They were both completely devoted to each other; they couldn't wait to get home after a long day of work: they could die to be together, to eat together, to sleep together, and do everything together.

They were still lying on the grass, Jack and his young wife in the middle of Central Park. This big place seemed to be so small when they were together. There was a reason for that: they were in love. In those seconds, they both remembered their married life, a little more than one month. There were many beautiful things to remember: when they met, they were so young. The way he asked her to be his girl in a freezing bathtub, the sweet way he proposed, the way she cried, the way he cried. They also remembered their first and only fight until now. Chocolates had been hurt, Jack had been hurt and still they found a way to make everything work again. Finally, their wedding, their first night together... everything seemed to be like a fairy tale. And it would get better.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Aren't ya gonna ask for your gift?"

"Do ya have a gift?"

"Yeah... I do but I can't really show it to ya"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "But ya have it? How's that?"

"It's here." She whispered, touching her womb.

"Wait a sec... do ya mean?"

"Yeah" a tear ran in her cheek. "I'm pregnant Jack. That's my gift"

He laughed as he took her in his arms and spun her around. "That's the best gift I'll ever have!" he brought her down to her feet and kissed her. "Thank you, thank you."

"Happy Valentine to ya too, my love." Chocolates added. "Happy Valentine."

They hugged again before heading home

* * *

**Happy Valentine to all of you! Hope you liked this little Story,**


End file.
